


Endverse with a Bang

by ZRobnett



Series: end it to win it [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End-verse Cas doesn't die when Past-Dean gets sent back, and he uses what little grace he has left to heal End-verse Eean. They end up having really hot make-up, we-didn't-die sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endverse with a Bang

Castiel stumbled out of the rubble. He wasn't sure how he had survived but he was alive. He made his way to the garden, the last place he recalled seeing Dean before the explosion. Even from this distance, he could tell it was Dean lying on the green grass. He rushed over to him, blood pumping too loudly in his ears.

The silent prayer to angels and a God who didn't listen rang in his head"Please, don't let him be dead". Dean's neck was bent at an odd angle, showing where it had been broken. He lay in a quickly drying pool of his own blood. A stark contrast to the white roses and green grass that surrounded them. Cas shook his head, over and over.

"No...no...not you. Please, not you."

He pulled Dean's lifeless body into his lap and curled his own body around it. Loving Dean was hard, but Cas could handle anything. Except this. This he didn't think he could survive. He began to cry. He screamed out to the heavens "No!! You sons of bitches! No!"

He didn't see Chuck step back into the shadows and wipe a tear from his eye. Cas didn't know his own eyes had lit up. The tears he cried streamed down his face to cover Dean's dead eyes. His hands began to glow. Dean's neck corrected itself, and he let out a gasp and tried to sit up.

Cas was shocked. "Dean?" as his hand touched the ground, the evidence of Deans death disappeared. The man he loved lay whole, clean and unbroken in his lap.

He ran his hands through Dean's hair and across his face. "Oh my god, Dean!"

Dean looked confused. "Cas? What the hell?"

Cas seemed to come to his senses. He told Dean they needed to get out of there before Lucifer came back.

When they got outside the fence, Dean looked at Cas' clothes covered in dirt and blood. "You're hurt. God damn it, Cas, why didn't you say something?"

He lifted Cas up and carried him to the jeep. Cas knew the blood on him wasn't his, but he needed to be held by Dean so he didn't say anything.

They got back to the camp, and as soon as they were in Cas' tent Dean started taking off Cas' shirts trying to find out where his injury was. "Dean," Cas tried to interject, but Dean was frantic. He had him completely shirtless and was running his hands over his chest and back. Cas finally had to yell "Dean! I'm not hurt. Okay..I'm not hurt!"

Dean looked confused. "You're not?"

Cas ran a hand through his hair. "No. This isn't my blood. It's the blood of those bastards that tried to kill me."

Dean ran his hand across his mouth and punched the lockers. "Dammit. Cas. You scared the shit out of me!"

Cas yelled back, stepping into Dean's space, "I scared you?? You were fucking dead, Dean! I can't even..." Cas let out a sigh and ran a hand across the back of his neck.

Dean rubbed the top of his short hair. "Yea... I thought I might have been. How am I standing here?"

Cas shook his head. "I don't know."

"Cas!"

"I don't know! Okay. One minute I am losing it thinking, fuck it. I'm done. The next my hands glow and you come back."

Dean grabbed his arm. "How the hell did that happen?"

Cas laughed sarcastically. "I don't know. Maybe I couldn't stand to see you dead. Maybe what little angel juice I had left knew all I cared about was saving you. Maybe my father isn't a complete and total dick and he decided to preserve an ounce of my sanity and not make me loose you too. Honestly, I don't care how. All I know is, if you hadn't of walked out of that garden today, the war would have been lost, cause I damn sure wouldn't have walked out either."

Dean had both of Cas' arms now. "Why? "

Cas yelled, pushing out of Dean's grasp, "Why do you think? Because I fucking love you!"

Dean grabbed him and slammed his back into the lockers, kissing him. "Say it again, Cas."

Cas grabbed him by the face. "I love you. Okay? I love you."

Dean's mouth came down hard on Cas'. Their tongues danced inside their mouths each seeking dominance. Their teeth scraped and bit at the other's lips.

Dean ran his hand's down Cas' body. "You swear you're not hurt?"

"I'm not hurt."

"Good. Cause I want you, Cas." Dean's hand slid down to cup Cas through his pants. "I want you right now."

Cas shifted his hips against Dean's hand. "I thought you'd never ask," he grinned.

Dean stepped back to remove his shoes and shirt. Cas had only gotten his shoes off when Dean descended on him again. His grip tightened in Cas' hair and kissed open, wet kisses down his neck while he undid his pants.

Cas' hands were busy taking off Dean's pants. They were in a sort of frenzy, both realizing how close they came to losing the other and not wanting to think about that one-second longer. Cas' pants dropped to the ground. Dean stepped back, removing his own pants, and Cas stepped out of his.

Dean lubed up his hand and hoisted Cas up by one leg. With the other hand, Dean slid two fingers inside Cas' ass and shifted his hips so his groin was rubbing against Cas'. Cas gasped, "Oh! Yes...Dean...fuck!"

Dean was in a hurry, but Cas was, too. Their movements were hard and punishing. Cas didn't care. This was the passion he sought out with Past-Dean. Stupidly thinking HIS Dean didn't still have it in him.

Cas was glad he was wrong. Dean slipped a third finger inside Cas as he started kissing him again. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth. Dean released his lips, his breath erratic. "You ready?"

Cas nodded, breathing unstable. "Oh, hell yes."

Dean pulled his fingers out and lifted Cas up, his back braced against the lockers. Cas braced his arms on Dean's shoulders. Dean quickly applied more lube to himself then slid Cas down effortlessly onto his cock. Cas stuttered out, "De-an!"

Dean's hand's were wrapped around Cas' thighs, and he was pounding into him. "Yes. Cas...need you...Cas."

Cas was panting and expanding with every thrust from Dean. "I know, baby...I know."

Dean's thrusts started to slow down as some of the adrenalin started to seep out. He started kissing Cas again. Opening his mouth, taking in as much of Cas as he could. The kisses were wet and messy. Dean shifted his mouth and buried his head in the crook of Cas' shoulder. He rocked his hips, keeping up a steady rhythm.  Dean murmured where Cas could barely hear it, "Don't leave me, Cas, promise."

Cas wrapped his arms more tightly around Dean and kissed his head. "I will never leave you."

Dean's speed picked up, and his breath came out in pants as he was getting close to orgasm. Cas slipped his hand between them and stroked himself, his strokes getting faster as Dean's thrusts got faster.

Cas nearly shouted, so he bit down on Dean's shoulder instead. He spurted cum out to coat his and Dean's chests. Dean came but still was pumping his hips for a few more thrusts. He was grunting into Cas' shoulder, but it sounded a lot like he was chanting, "Cas...Cas...Cas."

He finally slid out of Cas and lowered his legs back to the floor. They stood there a minute, catching their breath. They slowly put their pants back on. Dean put his forehead against Cas'. He breathed out a sigh. "I gotta go."

Cas' eyes met Dean's. "You could stay."

Dean shook his head. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on, grabbing his coat to take with him. He kissed Cas. "We're in the middle of a war Cas. Lucifer thinks he killed me, we gotta strike while we have the advantage. Someday, when all this is over, we can focus on us."

Cas looked at the ground then back at Dean. "Yeah...someday."

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and kissed him firmly. "You'll be here when I get back?"

Cas nodded. "Always."

Dean released him and left the tent. Cas went over and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He opened it up and sat on the futon. He took a swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head back and said out loud, "Come on Past-Dean ... fix this...or this war will truly be the death of both of us."

 


End file.
